


just a little bit of rain

by nomothematic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, i'm feeling a little. lost today., maybe a little lonely too., soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: sidney's first step back onto the ice was less staggering than his spontaneous coming out





	

sidney arrived to the rink a solid three hours early for his first full practice back on the ice after the concussion that had plagued him for so many months. he wasn’t sure what he was after, but he felt the first time he hit the ice should be a private moment. the movements of pulling on his pads centered any apprehension he felt. 

he manage to sync his phone up with the sound system within the rink and slowly stepped onto the ice, leaving his stick and pucks against the wall.

he glided in slow circles as amos lee’s voice began to drift over the quiet. during the time of recovery, he discovered an album of slow songs.

sidney’s thighs began to burn slightly with the work out, prompting him to gather his stick and a puck to lazily run around the rink. he slowly fell into a trance with the motions he missed so dearly.

a movement in the corner of his eye caused him to glide to a stop, turning to face the source. a small grin spread over his face as the other man slipped onto the ice, casually dressed. 

slowly pushing forwards, the duo met in the middle and sidney leaned into the embrace. “i didn’t expect you to get here this early.” claude’s pulled back to meet his eyes and shrugged, “something told me you wanted me here, was i wrong?”

sidney shook his head slowly and smiled at the man as clause slowly began to tug sidney after him, skating backwards in front of him, swaying their curves in time with the music.

“how do you feel?” 

sidney looked pensive for a moment before grinning, “i’ve missed you. and i’ve missed this. so pretty damn good.”

claude’s quiet laugh echoed in rink before the duo lapsed into silence once more.

“are you ready for them to know? we’ve got about another hour before anyone will show up?”

sidney mentally started slightly at the amount of time had passed, but nodded carefully. “i think if you are.”

gliding to a stop, claude cradled sidney’s face in his hands. “there is nothing that would make me happier than the people that care about you the most knowing about us.”

dropping a soft kiss on claude’s lips, sidney pushed forward slightly, dropping into the motion of claude guiding them backwards once more.

eventually the door of the rink opened, causing sidney to tense slightly before letting out a slow breath.

“sid?” the confused tone echoed through the rink as tanger came into view.

sidney just kept gliding claude forward as he responded, “yeah?”

suddenly flower’s voiced filled the air, “is that- giroux? what’s going on sid?”

coming to a halt, sidney turned to face the growing group of men, holding claude’s hand in his.

“uh, guys. meet. meet my boyfriend.”

there was a stunned silence in return prompting sidney to lean into the arm claude rose to wrap around his shoulders.

“how long?” geno’s voice startled the group.

sidney smiled at his ever reliable friend before speaking, “about six months.” 

“how?"

sidney just shrugged as claude spoke, “you have a lot of time to think.”

there was a silence in return. claude shook his head slightly before leaning over to drop a soft kiss on sidney’s temple. “i think that’s my cue to exit, i’ll see you after, yeah?”

sidney squeezed the ginger’s hand, tugging him down for a proper kiss. “i know you took a cab, take my car.” fondly rolling his eyes, claude slipped off the ice, nodding slightly at the weary group of men. 

sidney stayed on the ice as the boys drifted to the locker room and suited up for practice. he continued to drift, humming along to the music. 

geno appeared first, sliding towards sidney. “okay sid?”

sidney nodded and continued to glide along side the man. “i needed someone. he was there and it clicked more than ever before g.”

geno smiled and reached out to brush his hand against sidney’s shoulder, “good then. only need a little interrogation.” 

rolling his eyes, sidney pushed forward leaving geno with a silent hint to let him move alone. he was surprised by the calmness of the reveal of claude and his’s relationship, but couldn’t feel more thankful that it had. hearing the group drift in, joking and laughing, sidney smiled to himself. 

he was more than ready to take on the first practice, finally feeling well enough to push himself. out of habit, he quietly crossed his chest and brought his neckless to his lips. things were gonna be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by amos lee's little bit of rain
> 
> tonight is a low night and i just wanted to create something 
> 
> sorry it's so rough


End file.
